


［日郁/R18］ 药物控制

by Arisamu



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisamu/pseuds/Arisamu
Summary: ·大概算是黑车·通俗的迷●梗·希望最后能带来一些温暖





	［日郁/R18］ 药物控制

**Author's Note:**

> ·大概算是黑车  
> ·通俗的迷●梗  
> ·希望最后能带来一些温暖

床上的人似乎已经开始缓缓转醒，平缓的呼吸声也逐渐开始急促起来，墨绿的发丝被汗水浸湿，像是做了一个冗长的梦，却仍被困在朦胧的雾气中，眼前模糊不清的世界让他本能的有些许的不安，但身后仿佛被缠住的手腕与双脚让他只能在床单上轻微的蹭动着。

日和叹了口气，轻轻的走上前，将他浸湿的发丝捋到了一旁，并用毛巾轻柔的帮他擦去汗水，眼前的郁弥对于这个举动也并没特别大的反应，只是停下了微弱的挣扎，用已经睁开的眼睛意识迷离的望着对方，想要将模糊的视线聚焦，却仍陷在泥潭中难以清醒。

日和望着地上零散的针筒，确认药效确已经开始发挥作用了之后，才松了口气。便立刻将之前为了防止药物失效而保险起见留在郁弥手脚上的绳子小心翼翼地解开。虽然只是短短的一段时间，但还是在手腕和脚踝处留下了轻微的红痕，日和轻轻的在他的手腕上摩挲着，想尽可能的帮他快点散去一些淤血。郁弥蜷起了身子，手腕无力地贴在日和的指腹上。

从一开始，日和就并不惧怕郁弥的反抗，但他不忍心，也不想用过于强硬的手段。  
而且如果眼下面对的是清醒状态下而又充满敌意的郁弥，他觉得自己可能永远都无法踏那一步，所以现在这样，就是最好的结果。

从昨晚郁弥喝下了自己那杯混入安眠药的咖啡已经过了几个小时了，在确认了他已经进入了深眠之后，才将他从沙发上抱了起来锁进了房间，有条不紊的完成了这些工作。  
为了防止一次性注入过量的迷幻剂而产生太大的副作用，所以日和也是精准配备好剂量，分几次进行了注射，现在看来，这样也能成功地发挥了它应有的效果。他抬头看了看时间，差不多该进行最后一次了。他拿起细长的针管，将多余的液体从针头处挤出，握住了郁弥的手腕，轻柔地用棉球在他的臂弯处拭消毒，当发着寒光的针尖带着冰冷的触感抵在皮肤上时，似乎会触发人潜在的警觉与危机感，原本一直任他摆布的郁弥发出了抗拒的呜咽声，下意识的想要将手臂抽离，却被日和牢牢紧握在手中。  
“别怕。”耳边响起了低沉的声音，像是在安抚一个孩子：“很快就好，郁弥，不会很痛的。”  
然后似乎就如他所承诺的那样，日和娴熟的将最后残余的液体推了进去，郁弥紧紧咬着下唇，在禁锢着他的怀抱里轻轻颤抖着。而渐渐的，这份不安的恐惧逐渐转化为紊乱仓促的呼吸声，灼热而暧昧的气息不断从鼻间涌出，让郁弥仿佛置身于欲望的漩涡，他无助难受的蹭动着身体，只能反过来向这个原本为他带来恐惧的人寻求安全感。

在最后一管针剂中加入的是之前所没有的催情成分，就算只有一点也好，日和也希望郁弥能从中感受到快乐。

感受到怀中的人逐渐升高的体温与不安扭动的身体，日和轻轻起身，将重新安放在枕上。身下的郁弥艰难的呼吸着，胸口轻微的起伏，虽然睁着双眼，但眼神里却弥漫着氤氲模糊的水汽，地上散落着针管和药瓶，让整个房间都充满着情欲的色彩。  
“郁弥，放轻松。”日和安抚的伸出手，在他炙热的脸庞上游走摸索着，右手的食指滑进了郁弥的唇边，口腔中突如其来的异物感让郁弥有些难以适从，郁弥有些慌乱的想要移开舌头，但却被本能驱使着不受自己控制的缠绕了上去。  
日和感受到自己的食指逐渐被包裹在温暖而又灵巧的舌中，像是在被小动物轻柔舔舐，暧昧地吮吸着。  
“真的好乖啊……郁弥。”日和将手指在他的口中轻轻搅动着，让他发出了支离破碎的音节：“想现在就给你奖励，但是还不行。”  
他将手指往深处推了进去，郁弥含糊不清的呜咽着，抵在喉间的触感让郁弥只能艰难的吞吐，满盈的唾液从唇边不断流下。

“想要吗，郁弥？”日和发出了低沉暧昧而又蛊惑的试探  
“呜……”被搅动着口腔的郁弥难耐地偏过了头，双腿在身下不安分的挪动，原本整洁的床单也被弄出了一道道褶皱，脚趾也不断地蜷缩着。日和将另一只手伸进了郁弥的下摆，里面早已经有了他想要的反应，他攀上那炙热的体温，直接摸上热源处，用掌心不住地揉弄着。  
“不……呜……”强烈的刺激让郁弥几乎弓起身来，甚至连眼角都瞬间泛起了红，他无助的挣扎着，却只能去迎合来自口腔和下身的双重侵略。

“你很想要吧。”  
“要……不……不要……”郁弥暧昧不清的回答着，强撑着的泪水也溢了少许，但也还是潜意识地用双腿夹紧了对方。

“郁弥，如果你喜欢什么的话，最好坦诚一点的说出来哦。”日和叹了口气，无奈的笑了起来。  
他将放在口中的食指抽出，但也没让郁弥空虚太久，便紧接着俯下了身用绵长的深吻伸入对方的唇中，触碰到对方贝齿中深藏的温度就紧密的贴合着，灼热的气息环绕在两人之间，交缠，推进，与旋绕着，奔腾的电流从指尖蔓延到脊椎不断的游走，在分开时伴随着厚重的喘息，拉出了长长的银丝。

伴随着接吻的结束，郁弥的下身衣物也在不知不觉间被完全褪尽，眼前的挺立的欲望在这如同温水加热般的刺激下诠释着急切的渴望，郁弥紧紧的抓住日和的胳膊，难受的地蹭动摩擦着。

“稍等一下，马上就让你释放。”日和抚摸着他高烧般的脸庞，用指尖抚过他的腿根，紧接着俯下身用牙齿衔起表皮舔舐着，在大腿上留下了一路斑驳的红色印记，轻柔地拢过郁弥炙热的欲望，用灵活的指尖使那温度随着手掌打旋的弧度不断的攀升。缓缓伸出另一只手的手指放在他的穴口，没有选择立刻插入，而是在周围暧昧地打着旋圈，这种瘙痒难耐的触感让郁弥发出了像小猫一样的哼哼声，伴随着他的呻吟，日和试探地伸进了手指，用指腹刮摩着柔软的内壁，因为还没有事先润滑的关系，他不敢过度的深入去弄伤他，只是用这种方式一层层地激起郁弥的快感。

“嗯……嗯…”郁弥的脸颊在枕间不住的摆动，呼吸声也变得逐渐急促混沌。日和适时地迅速加快了手掌的速度，郁弥再也无法忍耐原本就一直满盈的欲望，在强烈的刺激下，伴随着腰间的猛然收缩，他叹息着打了寒颤，喷射而出的快感在日和的手中流淌滴落。至此，日和已经成功完成了他的第一个任务，郁弥残留在自己手上的混浊液体则成为了最好的润滑剂。  
他将瘫软的郁弥抱了起来，对方身体的温热摩擦着自己的颈间，无力的呼吸声似乎在沉默的求饶与抗拒。

因为之前答应了很快就先帮郁弥释放，所以日和一直坚持到现在，而现在的他早就已经再也无法忍耐了。脖颈处混杂着情欲的喘息仿佛带着电流一般缓缓淌入日和的耳中，麻痹着日和的神经。他将沾满了对方精液的手指伸入郁弥的穴口中，不再是轻微的试探，而是大胆的深入，伸入体内还在不断扩张的数根手指让郁弥顿时胀疼的无法忍耐，绵密急促的气息顿时积压在胸口。  
“不要……停下……”郁弥微弱的挣扎着，但每一次挪动都会伴随着触及指尖的剧痛，他本能的想要后退，却被突然落在胸前的啃咬抑制住了呼吸。

“别动，郁弥，我不想伤害你。”伴随着这句话语之后，不断的落遍自己全身的细碎亲吻与啃噬，从腿根到脚腕，小腹腰侧一路到脖颈与耳廓，郁弥只能颤抖着，从喉间发出破碎的呜咽声。  
紧裹的内壁一再合拢收缩，日和抽出了已经充分扩张的手指，这几乎让郁弥倒吸了一口凉气，但紧接着下身猛然袭来的炙热却让他的大脑瞬间停滞，仿佛汹涌洪水般层叠的冲撞让他几乎要失去最后残存的意识。

郁弥觉得自己仿佛被困在迷离的梦境中，只有层叠的快感一直在折磨着自己，他想要清醒，想要知道自己究竟身在何处，却再度被拽入情欲的深渊，被紧紧的缠绕着无法挣脱。  
体内搅动的炙热让他难以思考，试图看清眼前的世界，却仿佛置身于朦胧的黑暗，只有环绕在身上不断摸索的双手和不断刺激游走的撞击，这种曾经深陷水底的无助和孤独让他难以忍受，身体也随着悲鸣般的痉挛起来，一瞬间想要惊呼出声，却被轻柔地按住了嘴唇。  
日和紧紧的拥抱着他，伴随着最后的挺进，郁弥的泪水再也无法控制的源源不断的流了下来。  
感受到脖颈的眼泪，日和露出了复杂的表情：“为什么呢……郁弥，我已经很久都没有看见你这么哭了。”  
他将身上全都是斑驳的痕迹郁弥安放在床上，郁弥腿根满溢的液体已经开始涌出，在床单上肆意地蔓延着。

“救……”  
喉间早已嘶哑，郁弥只能微弱的喘息着，发出几不可闻的呼唤。  
……日和无言的望着他，只能不断地帮他擦去眼角的泪水。  
“日…日和……救……”  
手中的动作瞬间停滞了，日和一瞬间睁大了眼睛，甚至以为中途药物失去了效果，郁弥早已经清醒过来。但是当看到身下的人仍然失神的双眼时，他就知道对方仍深陷于梦中，只是下意识的在呼唤自己的名字。  
不是哥哥，也不是七濑，而真真切切的是自己的名字

 

如果这也是自己的梦的话，希望自己也永远不要醒来。  
日和怀着悲伤的表情，在他的额头上落下了温柔的吻。

Fin.


End file.
